


Lives Intertwined

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: You and Chris has been in each other's lives forever, but can he stand by and watch you marry someone else?





	Lives Intertwined

Chris couldn’t believe he was here. His heart clenched as he walked down the hall of the Hotel. He knew he shouldn’t have let things get this far. He shouldn’t even be thinking about telling her now. He should keep his mouth closed. Nothing he could say was going to do anything but cause heartache.

She was his best friend. She had always been his best friend. She had been the first kid to walk up to him on his first day of school. She had been the first person other than his mom, to reassure him everything was going to be okay. Everytime he felt like crying and running from the building, she had known. Her hand finding it’s way into his had always stopped him. She had given him the strength he needed to eventually open up and be himself. As long as she was by his side, he knew everything was truly going to be okay.

Chris took a deep breath as he stood outside her door, trying to prepare himself for the sight that would meet him beyond that door. She was going to be gorgeous, and she was going to take his breath away. He was going to want to say all the things to her, that he so desperately tried to hold in. All the things he had no right to say, because she wasn’t his. He was too late and he had no right to ruin this day for her.

Chris smiled sadly as he remembered the first time he had seen her all dressed up. Back then it had been for their prom. Chris hadn’t been planning to go, but as soon as her mom had called his mom to tell them her date had stood her up, Chris pulled out the suit his mom had forced him to get, in case he changed his mind. He remembered the way she smiled through her tears when she saw him and told him he didn’t have to do this. He had told her then she was the only girl he wanted to take to the prom, and that it was his turn to hold her hand when she needed it.

She had taken him up on his offer and they had barely let go of each other at all that night. Dancing and laughing and ignoring the world. Y/N was his best friend, and she had been from the moment their hands had joined for the first time when they were 7 years old.

They had stayed with each other through every up and down their lives had presented them with. She had been there with him when he had been spiraling down, handling the rejection that came with his trait poorly. He had been there with her when she had dropped out of Juilliard, pregnant and heartbroken.

Chris remembered wanting to kill that guy, but she had held him back. She had told him it didn’t matter. No matter what Chris did, it wouldn’t change the fact that her daughter would never have a father. Chris had held her when she had broken down, and he had made her a promise that he had kept to this day.

“No she won’t have. But she will have the next best thing. She’s gonna have an uncle who will go to every school play, to every soccer game there is, whenever she needs him to be there.”

Y/N had smiled through her tears as she clung to him, saying she had no idea what she would have done without him, and Chris had told her the feeling was mutual.

Y/N had been his whole world for so long, he hadn’t even realized his feelings for her had changed. Not until 9 years after Natalia was born. Not until Y/N was engaged and it was too late.

Chris thought he had hit it well when he realized. He had played a part to look happy for her and it wasn’t entirely an act. Y/N was smiling. Clark wasn’t a bad guy. He was a music producer and he understood her life. He cared for Natalia, and most importantly he made Y/N smile. Chris had no right to ruin her happiness, just because hated that Clark’s hand rested on her back the way Chris’ used to. He had no right to ruin her day, not when she had asked him to be the one to give her away. Her dad died before he had even met her and she said she wanted Chris to be in the wedding. That she couldn’t think of a more perfect person to walk her down the aisle. ,

Chris had agreed. Of course he had. How couldn’t he? How could he deny her when she looked at him with so much hope and happiness in her eyes? How could he tell her he didn’t want to walk her down the aisle, but that he wanted to be the guy waiting for her at the end? So he hadn’t. He had accepted, and he had wailed his tears as tears of happiness, when she hugged him tightly.

He should have told her then or before that. Hell Chris didn’t even know anymore. All he knew was that he had messed up big time, and there wasn’t anything he could do to fix it. Worst of all was Y/N wasn’t the only girl he loved as if she was his own. Natalia had become more like a daughter to him than a niece. He had been there when she was born, he had been there for every birthday every since, movies and press tours be damned. That was the one thing he would never miss for anything in the world. Her words had been what were now causing him doubt yet again. Y/N was getting married today, but maybe it wasn’t too late.

_“Hey. What’s wrong Nat?” Chris sat down on the bed next to the 9 year old girl, but she didn’t look up. She kept her face buried in her pillow, crying her eyes out. Her little body was shaking and Chris felt a sharp pain course through his heart. He hated seeing her like this._

_“Are you homesick? Do you want me to call Mom? I am sure she wouldn’t mind having you at the Hotel if you prefer being with her?” Chris tried, still not sure what caused this. She had had sleepovers at his place thousands of times ever since she was a toddler. But tomorrow was a special day, and maybe she wanted her last night alone with her mother. Chris couldn’t really blame her if she did._

_“No. I… I don’t want a new dad,” Natalia mumbled into the pillow and Chris barely heard her._

_“What do… Nat what do you mean by that?” Chris’ heart shattered when she looked up at him. He knew exactly what she meant. He had always been uncle Chris in front of everyone else, but ever since she was little she had called him Dad or Daddy when they were alone. Not even her mother knew of their little secret. It had started innocently. Natalia had been crying because the other kids had picked at her for not having a dad, and Chris had told her not all families were the same. Some had two moms, some had two dads, other kids had moms and dads that weren’t really blood related._

_In his efforts to calm the three year old little girl he had sparked an idea in her mind. She had asked him if he would be her secret daddy because that way she wouldn’t care when the other kids picked on her. She would always know she had him. Chris had known he shouldn’t have agreed to that not without talking to her mom or at least telling her about it, but he had. He loved her as if she was his own anyway, so he hadn’t really seen any harm in adding a title between them to that love._

_“The three of us don’t do things together anymore like we used to. And now he is always going to be there,” Natalia sniffled, “I want you to be my dad all the time Chris.”_

_“Natalia… I will always be you dad,” Chris tried. He couldn’t tell her but he hated when she called him his name when they were alone. After 6 years of Dad or Daddy it felt wrong. “I will always be here for you no matter what. You will still visit me here or on set,” Chris tried, but the little girl angrily tossed herself down onto the bed._

_“Why can’t you just tell mom that you love her and we can be together all the time?” She hissed into her pillow, and Chris froze in place. How the hell did she know how he felt towards her mom?_

_“Natalia I love your mom, but not like Clark loves her,” Chris tried to lie, but Natalia just looked up at him. Anger was still painted across her face when she spoke._

_“Oh really? Is that why you look away every time he kisses her? Or why you seem so sad every time all of us are together now?” She accused him and Chris took a deep breath. This kid was too damn smart for her own good._

_“Nat… It’s not that simple,” Chris tried, but Natalia jumped from her bed now full on screaming at him._

_“Yes it is. Just tell her, and we’ll be a family. Why can’t we be a family?!”_

_Chris’ heart broke with her words but he still reacted. He rushed to his feet, pulling the little girl into his arms, and let her cry against his chest as he made her a promise he hoped he would be able to keep._

_“I love you Nat. We’ll always be a family.”_

Chris closed his eyes as his hand rested on the doorknob to her hotel room. He owed it to Natalia to at least try. Hell he owed it to Y/N even if she was going to hate him for this. She needed to know how he felt. If there was even the slightest chance she had ever felt the same about him as he was feeling for her, she deserved all the information before she made her decision today.

She spun around as soon as he opened the door and a radiant smile spread across her face. She looked like an angel and it took all his willpower to not spring across the room and kiss her right then and there before her mom and all her bridesmaids.

“Chris!” She greeted him and he forced himself to smile back at her, before he asked the women in the room to give them a minute. Natalia looked up at him with a question on her face as she passed him and Chris gave her a slight nod, which cause her to throw her arms around his waist and whisper she loved him.

“So what are the two of you up to?” Y/N laughed at him when the door closed behind Natalia, and Chris took a deep breath.

“I…” Chris started, but he had no idea where to even begin so he just froze, making her frown and walk up to him, taking his hand in hers.

“Breathe Chris. It’s me. What’s wrong?” The worry and care on her face was evident, and Chris felt the tears press against his eyes.

“I love you,” he stated, making her smile at him.

“I love you too, Chris,” she answered as the most natural thing in the world and Chris’ heart sank.

“No. I mean… crap. I am so sorry for doing this to you but I can’t walk you down that aisle with you not knowing. I love you Y/N. I am in love with you,” Chris rambled, and the tears started to spill when she let go of his hand, taking a step back.

“How… When…” she looked as if she couldn’t breath and Chris had no idea what to do. He reached out for her but she just backed away from him yet again, this time with anger plastered across her face.

“You’re telling me this an hour before I am supposed to get married? You have known me for over 20 years Chris, and you tell me this now?!” She hissed at him, and Chris nodded with tears streaming down his face.

“I’m sorry. I know I got lousy timing, but I kept coming up with excuses to why I shouldn’t tell you. I am not trying to ruin anything for you, Y/N/N. If you don’t feel the same way then I will still give you away. I will still be your best friend. Nothing is going to change that. I just couldn’t live with myself if there was a chance… and I didn’t tell you,” Chris was pouring his heart out to her and her tears streamed down her face.

“Does Nat know about this?” she gasped clearly remembering the little moment her daughter and he had shared before she walked out of the room.

Chris nodded, guilt written all over his face, “She just knew. I couldn’t lie to her.”

“Like you couldn’t tell her not to call you dad?” Y/N added, and Chris stared at her in disbelief. “Yes I have known about that for years Chris. She never told me, but I heard the two of you picking her up one night. I have overheard you since. I don’t mind. I am never going to take her away from you if that is what you think,” Y/N didn’t seem angry anymore, but she was still crying. Chris slowly began to realize why.

“This is not about her sweetheart. This is about you and me. Yes Natalia is a bonus but it’s you that I love,” Chris tried, biting his tongue when he heard how wrong it came out.

“We’re kinda a package deal Chris,” Y/N snapped at him, and Chris could no longer control himself. He leaped forward, pulling her into his arms and crashing his lips against hers. For a brief second he was sure he had overstepped, and that he was going to be leaving the room with a black eye. Then she melted into him. Kissing him back and the entire world disappeared around them. They were both heaving for breath when then broke apart. Terror was written all over her face as she tried to back away from him, but Chris didn’t let her. He knew her. He knew she would panic no matter what her choice would be. He just needed her to make it.

“Tell me you don’t love me, and we’ll forget about this ever happening. I promise. No one has to know, and I will talk to Nat. I’ll take the blame,” Chris promised her, giving her an out even if it hurt like a million knives plunging through his chest to make her that promise.

“And if I do love you?” She spoke barely above whisper, but Chris heard her. He fought the urge to pick her up, spin her around, and kiss her breathless. “Chris what the hell do we do? There’s a church full of people out there?”

“I.. don’t know,” Chris admitted, not able to wipe the smile of his face. “All I know is I want you. You and Nat.”

Y/N closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, and Chris stared at her. He was sure she was going to come to her senses any minute now, and kick him out of her life for good, but she was laughing when she opened her eyes again.

“Go get Nat. I’ll get out of this thing. There’s a backdoor down the hall.” Chris’ eyes opened wide, hearing what she was suggesting, and then he big grin spread across his face as he pulled her in for another kiss.

“I love you,” he whispered as they broke apart. Her hand ran down his arm, her fingers linking with his as he headed for the door, making him turn back around to face her.

“You are so going to pay for this Evans,” Y/N scolded, but she was still smiling, and Chris grinned at her.

“I know,” he gave her hand a quick squeeze before he headed out the room in search of their daughter, more than ready to become the family he deep down had always wished they were. 


End file.
